Identidad perdida
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: En un mundo donde ya nada es como solía ser, pero la extinción de la raza femenina fue inminente, se inicia el proyecto "Eden" ¿Que pasaría si se rompen las reglas del juego? ellos no eran mas que una porción de lo se temía, un fallo del sistema. Gakuen, Nyos (de las mujeres claro),AU, Mpreg y obviamente YAOI al %100.
1. Introducción

Identidad Perdida.

Introducción.-

A partir del año 2060 que el mundo cayó en una grave depresión, una pandemia se esparció en el mundo, era una enfermedad mortal que hacia debilitar las defensas por completo, quitando la vitalidad y hasta matando de manera lenta y agonizante, era horrible, lo peor de todo esto, es que esta extraña enfermedad solo afectaba a las personas de código genérico XX, para dejarlo en palabras sencillas, esta enfermedad estaba matando solamente a las mujeres.

¿Qué exactamente eran los hombres sin mujeres? ellas son quienes desde siempre, habían sido degradadas a hacer el trabajo en casa, la crianza de los niños, trabajar 24/7 por el bien del hogar, siempre está la acepción a la regla claramente, pero en la mayoría de los hogares del mundo este era el panorama.

Era

Al rededor del año 2068 se registro la muerte de la última mujer en la tierra, a pesar del incesable trabajo de los doctores y científicos del mundo, el resultado había sido infructífero, necesitaban encontrar una solución pronto.

En noviembre del mismo año las naciones unidas dieron una solución en concreto para todos. Se creó una bacteria que al ser introducida a un hombre esta se incuba, haciendo efecto el tercer día, su resultado era un vientre falso que efectivamente podía engendrar a un bebé los 9 meses de gestación sin ni un problema, hasta y modificando el cuerpo absolutamente, dejándolo apto para esta labor, las naciones unidas ordeno **"Desde ahora la población será partida en dos, los 'Adán' quienes llevaran el papel del varón en la familia, tendrán que trabajar y encargarse de todas esas cosas, y los 'Eve' serán quienes por obligación a los 15 años tendrán que inyectarles la bacteria o hasta que tengan claro qué lugar tendrán en la relación, dado esto por consiguiente ellos serán quienes tengan y críen a los niños, cuidando también de la casa"**

A este proyecto se le llamo "Edén"

Holaaa *-* aqui vengo con mi segundo escrito de Hetalia.  
Debo declarar que no me considero amiga del Mpreg pero la idea me convencio luego de hablar con mi mejor amiga.  
Declaro algo desde AHORA, la idea del "Eden" de los "Adans and Eves" y de la extincion de las muejeres tampoco es idea mia, la base de esta historia es un manga llamado 'Renai Idenshi XX' y es un manga YURI tan solo di vuelta el gnero y la idea de la Bacteria es de 'Sex pistols', tan solo los junte y bueno, desde ahora si que todo es mio xDuU menos la historia inicial de España y Romano, quienes son los personajes iniciales de esta historia, como ya solte, esta historia tendra muchas parejas, las cuales no se ¿Quienes descubrirlas o quieren leerlas y morir con la duda? xDDD sajajfkad solo les dire, ya que este es un fic ONLY YAOI quiero decirles que estaran nuestras queridas nueve mujeres de Hetalia, tan solo que en vez de leer a Elizabeta o a Emma leeran a Daniel y _! ¿Se entiende?

uwu Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en en Capitulo 1, si tiene la introduccion artos review subo el siguente, la historia tendra aproximadamente unos 15 capitulos, no quiero escribir si no se me muestra un poco de apoyo, los review hacen tan feliz ; v ;

**Con amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.**  
**mases 1313 [¿?] MidorikawaxRyuuji**


	2. Capitulo 1 Puros pijos

AAh Pijo es algo asi como "Cuico" en chilensis –y pijo es cuico en español de España (¿?)- y..y Alessandro Vargas es Seborga, micronación de Italia y hermano menor de los Italia.

Capítulo 1.- Puros pijos.

Lovino Vargas estaba a medio paso de entrar a su peor pesadilla.

El con su hermano Feliciano habían sido criados en un ambiente humilde. Las calles y los parques fueron su mayor entretención en las tardes, antes de que su mama los llamara a comer, siempre había sido así y si algo le molestaba al chico de origen italiano más que las papas en la comida, y más que los alemanes –y eso era mucho decir- era a los malditos pijos, él estaba a medio paso de estar en el paraíso pijo maldición!

Al parecer todo es su patética vida iba de mal en peor.

Primero que nada, él se sentía como la mierda por estar entrando a estas alturas al colegio ¡Un mes tarde! P-pero no era su culpa ¡¿Entienden?! A cualquiera le pasa que, ve a un estúpido eh indefenso gato a punto de ser atropellado y en un acto heroicamente estúpido lo socorre, siendo uno el atropellado. Si, si obviamente a cualquiera le pasa esto.

…

A quien intentamos mentir, tan solo a Lovino en un acto impropio de él podía ocurrirle, lo peor de todo es que tuvo que estar en una clínica recuperándose todo ese tiempo con su pierna colgando enyesada completa, con una comida tan asquerosa como la alemana –porque algunos platos incluían papas-, y para qué decir de su compañero de cuarto, era de esos pijos que tenían la papa en la garganta para hablar, fue el mes más estresante de su vida, si no fuera porque, literalmente una de sus piernas colgaba del techo, ya le hubiera roto la boca al muy estúpido.

Para continuar con su trágica vida, su hermano Feliciano, como le apestaba el prometido de Feliciano, desde pequeños, el chiquillo tuvo una amistad devota con un chico ALEMAN llamado Ludwig, el petizo odioso era ALEMAN, maldita sea, como le caía mal aquel estúpido, lo peor de todo, es que aunque intentara ahuyentar al jodido ¡no había caso! Y ya para el colmo de los colmos de Lovino, a los 15 años su estúpido hermano menor decidió inyectarse la Bacteria "Dual" después de que sus padres aceptaran el compromiso de Ludwig y el… ¡¿Cómo habían aceptado que Feliciano se casara con ese… ese macho patatas!?

Su hermano tenía un gusto como el recto.

Y ya como para ponerle la guinda al pastel, la semana pasada se habían cumplido 6 meses desde la muerte de su papa y su mama… no era justo, el tenía 17 y tenía que cargar ya con la responsabilidad de Feliciano y Alessandro –Su hermano menor, tiene 8 meses-, los estudios y toda la vida por delante, era duro, aun podía echarles de menos, el dolor seguía latente no solo en él y Feliciano, en su Abuelo también era evidente la perdida.

Pero esto, ya era el colmo.

Lovino Vargas creció en un ambiente humilde, sí, pero eso no le quitaba que su abuelo, Romulo Vargas fuera el director de la escuela más cara, más prestigiosa y más lujosa de todo el estúpido mundo. La Academy World, siempre le importo un carajo esto, pero ahora mismo eso era su dolor de culo. Lamentablemente –para Lovino- los tres Vargas que habían quedado huérfanos, quedaron al cuidado de su dulce abuelo, y él para tenerlos mejor vigilados, les dio becas de estudio en su academia.

No es como si antes no les hayan dado la oportunidad, porque Lovino y Feliciano habían despreciado la beca muchas veces –mejor dicho Lovino obligo a Feliciano a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar en el mismo internado que su Ludwig- pero ahora mismo, ya no era una decisión libre, era una obligación.

Para cualquier persona con un mínimo de dos dedos de frente, esta oportunidad era realmente una bendición, en la Academy World tan solo iban los hijos de personas importantes de los diferentes países del mundo, y hasta, los mayores convenios a nivel mundial se formaban hay, en cualquier lugar, poner en el curriculum que era egresado de la Academy World era, por mucho, el mayor triunfo para entrar a los mejores puestos de trabajos.

Pero para Lovino tan solo era… un nido de estúpidos pijos.

Que más daba, dio el paso que le quedaba para entrar, el gran pórtico de pesado metal pintado pulcramente de blanco con detalles dorados le daba la bienvenida a la mierda de vida de un pijo, cada paso que daba, le mostraba un verde que tan solo se perturbaba con el color de las flores de la jardinera, ya estaba harto, ¡¿Para qué caminar tanto maldición!? , la distancia era estúpida, de eso estamos claros.

Después de unos diez minutos de caminar, llego por fin al edificio principal, aunque no crean, él ya había visitado el lugar muchas veces, y tenía la esperanza de que ahora si podría encontrar la oficina del viejo.

Su orientación era tan buena como la comida alemana.

Miraba para todas partes, intentando encontrar algo familiar que le recordara donde mierda tenía el culo ubicado, pero no había caso ¿Acaso su abuelo había agrandado pijolandia?! Pff, no era justo… de la nada, sintió que piso algo, y que esto, se había hecho mierda en su pie, miro rápidamente, pensando que había pisado mierda, caca, popo, eses, feca, desechos orgánicos, como quieran llamarle! Pero, cuando miro al piso y vio todo rojo, no supo qué diablos pensar.

-P-ero que m…

-MI TOMATEE! -

Una segunda voz se había hecho presente, Lovino miro hacia el frente, con su cara llena de asco, ¿Qué mierda hacia un tomate justo ahí?, miro al dueño de la voz, un chico trigueño de ojos verdes y cabello poco cuidado se le acerco, casi y podía jurar que había visto una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho.

-¿No te vas a poner a hacer un drama por un tomate, no? –pregunto, mientras miraba como el chico que antes había gritado, ahora mismo se sentaba en el suelo mirando al reventado cuerpo de su tomate.

-Era… mi amuleto de la buena suerte… -el chico por primera vez miro al asesino de tomates, normalmente en casos como este, tan solo se hubiera llevado la verdura y la habría dejado como abono para el árbol de afuera de su pieza, pero no, esta vez, la voz del asesino le había llamado poderosamente la atención, y que decir, sus ojos esmeralda ahora mismo chocaban con aquellos ojos ámbar, un chico de curioso rulo guapo como el solo era el culpable.

-Pues en la cocina está lleno de amuletos entonces, deja de joder. –saco su pie de la verdura, suspirando con una real pesadez-

-Oye… no recuerdo a verte visto por aquí antes ¿Eres nuevo? -

-¿Y eso a ti qué?

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan soldadito de plomo! –El de ojos verde le sonreía al Italiano, de cierta manera, eso irritaba al menor, pero le tranquilizaba que el primer imbécil que le hablara no fuera un pijo, uff!-

-Sí, ya, deja de joder! –admitió, mientras un pequeño facepalms protagonizaba la escena, rendido después de 10 minutos ya en ese lugar vagando-Soy de primer y..y ¿ S-sabes cómo llegar a la sala del v.. ¡Director!? –a cada palabra que hablaba su cara se tornaba más roja, joder ¡Qué vergüenza! Tener que pedir ayuda para llegar a la oficina del viejo-

-¡Claro! Sígueme! -

Y casi como un chiste, se devolvieron todo lo que Lovino ya había caminado, el edificio principal a mano derecha, final del pasillo a la izquierda ¡¿Cómo había olvidado algo como eso!?, bufo más que arto del asunto, agradeciéndole de manera cansada al chico que no solo lloraba por una verdura, si no que sonreía como retrasado mental.

-¡Llegamos! –el de ojos verdes le indico la oficina- por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto, mientras se auto apuntaba- Yo soy Antonio.

-Lovino. G-gracias por ayudarme. –dijo avergonzado, mientras entraba a la susodicha oficina-

-¡Lovino! –Miro a su abuelo ya en su sala, con Alessandro en los brazos- Pensé que llegarías en una… -miro el reloj de su oficina- media hora más.

- ¿y te sientes orgulloso de hacerme caminar en círculos como idiota? Qué tipo de ejemplo eres para Alessandro! –Se lo quita de los brazos- ¡y tu piojo! ¿Te has portado bien con el abuelo tonto? –le hablo al menor, que al igual que Feliciano tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara, el niño le asentía mientras le daba palmaditas a las mejillas de Lovino-

- Lovino toma, las llaves de tu nueva habitación! –Puso unas llaves sobre su mesón, sentándose en su mullida silla de escritorio- está junto a la de tu mejor amigo.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de su nieto mayor se inyectaron en rabia, sabia la ironía en esas palabras.

-OOH genial, no solo tengo que compartir la escuela con el macho patatas ¡Ahora también tengo que ver al estúpido todos los días?!

-Deja de gritar tanto niño, harás llorar a tu hermano!

El chico le entrego al pequeño Vargas al mayor, tomando la llave.

-Viejo, de verdad que te odio… ¡¿Te lo había dicho?!

-JAJAJAJ claro, lo que digas Lovino –el mayor le dio la mejor importancia posible al asunto, mientras se despedía con la mano y hasta tomaba la mano de su nieto menor y se la movía como si estuviera despidiéndose el-

-Ciao ciao fratellio –Lovino se dio vuelta para apreciar por un momento más a la ternura que estaba en los brazos de su abuelo, cuando su cuarto estuviera listo lo hidria a buscar definitivamente, había extrañado a su pequeño hermano.

-Viejo!¿ Por dónde quedaban las habitaciones?

-El edificio azul te corresponde, si vas al rojo te patearan el culo por pervertido.

-ya YA! Entendí. No sigo tus ejemplos, viejo.

¿Edificio Azul? Seguramente no se perdería, no era tan estrecho de conocimiento, camino por el patio de la escuela –vacío- a lo lejos idéntico los dos edificios que le había indicado su abuelo, ¡Mierda! Porque había que caminar tanto para todo ¿PORQUE? Bufo algo enojado mientras se disponía a caminar a paso rápido hasta el edificio azul, que estupidez… y esta vez no se refería al caminar, más bien Lovino siempre había encontrado estúpido el proyecto Eden… ¡Todos eran hombre! ¿Pervertido? Uuh si, mirar hombres con un poco de cadera, que perversión mas grande la suya.

Y es que si, si había algo que a Lovino le molestara de la bacteria dual era que, hacia que las caderas se ensancharan un poco, eso lo había comprobado cuando el tubo que hacer el sobre esfuerzo de cuidar a Feliciano cuando el muy estúpido había decidido implantarse la bacteria dual, se le habían ensanchado un poco la cadera, la figura de su hermano no se veía mal, pero sentía también que los hombres habían perdido su identidad como machos.

Al entrar al edificio principal se encontró con un chino alto, que le sonreía con amabilidad, ¿Esta era la escuela de las caritas? Se preguntó mientras intentaba pasar impune, quizá ese chino tenía los ojos tan chicos que ni lo había visto… quizá.

-¿Joven Vargas? Hola, soy el encargado de los departamentos Zhuo Wang, vamos, te llevare hasta tu habitación.

Tan solo lo siguió, igual esto era raro, el chino hablaba demasiado fluido, no le caía bien.

Se darán cuenta que en realidad nadie le caía bien.

El chino grande –sobrenombre del encargado- le había llevado hasta el segundo piso, era la última habitación del pasillo, con indicaciones tan claras temía perderse… de nuevo.

-Grazie. –dijo secamente entrando a su cuarto, en el escritorio había un papel, antes de mirar cualquier cosa lo observo, era su horario, se digo a mirar que por la hora de llegada, había llegado en plena clase, por lo que decidió hacer acto de presencia en el segundo periodo en algo así como media hora más, se dio vuelta, habían cajas regadas en el piso, el escritorio, ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente era realmente bonito, el cuarto era lo justo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, hasta y acogedor, a su lado derecho habían dos puertas, la curiosidad le gano, la primera era un armario amplio, genial, miro el segundo y era un baño ¿Tenia baño personal? Esto era lo mejor de la jodida pieza.  
Se tiro a la cama con pereza y miro su teléfono celular, aún quedaban unos minutos.

Echarse una siestita no estaría mal.

Lovino Vargas, de 17 años de edad, había despertado tan solo cuando su propio abuelo le despertó amablemente tirándole agua con un vaso.

-Así que faltaste a tu primer día de clases… ¿Por una siesta?

-Viejo ¡Ultima vez, te lo jurooo!

Tal y como lo había prometido Lovino se presentó al día siguiente temprano, no es como si el viejo desgraciado le haya dejado sin pizza en la cena y haya mandado al chino grande a despertarlo… no, esas cosas no pasan, para nada. ¡Enserio!

Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando el que sería su profesor jefe le abrió la puerta ¡Otro chino maldición! Al parecer el viejo no solo era despiadado con su persona, sino que también andaba corto de dinero, ¿Por qué otra razón para que tanto chino anduviera en la escuela?

-NiHao, soy tu profesor, Wang Yao… Lovino Vargas. –Le dijo el chino andrógino –Si, tendía a ponerle sobrenombres lógicos a la gente- Pasa por favor, y preséntate a la clase.

Lovino entro a la sala con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como cuando uno va corriendo a todo lo que dan las piernas, un poco tímido miro a todos en la clase-

-Soy Lovino Vargas, no espero que nos llevemos bien. –dijo sincero, mientras miraba ahora de manera casi desesperada al chino andrógino, este le indico el ultimo asiento de la fila de la horilla, camino tranquilo intentando ignorar todos los murmullos que se encontraban en la clase pero hubo en particular, que le cayó como patada en los huevos-

'-Que irresponsabilidad, ¿No se supone que es el hermano de Feliciano? No pone el ejemplo como Adan-'

Al muy imbécil que había dicho eso lo tomo del cuello, ¡¿Por qué mierda siempre lo comparaban con Feliciano?! Iba a cantarle sus cuantas verdades al Rubio de ojos verdes y encima cejon, más los chillidos de nene del chino lo desconcertaron, valla, primer día y ya lo habían castigado por tratar de manera agresiva a un Eve boca grande.

'¡Dios, ¿Qué te hice maldición, qué?!' grito en su mente mientras miraba al techo de la sala de castigos por la tarde, como si esta fuera a darle una solución concreta, tendría que seguir mirando un buen rato y podría asegurar que realmente no obtendría nada, absolutamente nada.

La tarde se estaba tornando de matices anaranjados, cuando por fin se escucharon pasos llegar cerca de donde mierda fuera que estaba ubicado, la puerta se abrió, por insería miro y ahí le estaba mirando un chico de esos que parecen de cuentos de hadas, rubio, de melena ondulada y unos claros ojos zafiro, hasta y parecía que brillaban solos, Romano tan solo le quedo mirando con cara de '¿Qué mierda haces aquí principito?' pero se había prometido que no diría nada por su salud, no quería pasar otra noche sin cenar por idiota.

-¿Tu eres el Vargas agresivo? Mon ami… ¿Cómo se te ocurre violentar al vicepresidente del centro de Alumnos? –le pregunto al ¿Francés? Mientras se agachaba para quedar a su nivel, Lovino se había quedado sentado en el suelo de aquella sala-

-Y yo que sabía quién era el.. El cejotas, habla más de lo que debería el muy.

-Es cierto –rio delicadamente principito, mientras le estiraba la mano- a veces habla de mas pero tiene sus encantos, sabes a que me refiero –le guiño el ojo- soy el secretario del centro de Alumnos, Francis Bonnefoy y vine no solo a salvarte del castigo, si no a darte unos cuantos consejos chico nuevo.

-¿Te los pedí acaso? –pregunto altanero, principito como que se tomaba la confianza demasiado rápido para su gusto-

-No, pero nunca está de más saber algunas cosas, por ejemplo ¿Ya viste a Zhuo?

-..¿El chino grande?

-… em si, el, ten mucho cuidado, tiene un oído de locos, una de las reglas de esta institución es, que no puedes tener sexo con otro Adan, si te dan las ganas mejor hazlo en otro sitio o bien calladito.

La cara de Lovino de un momento a otro era u poema, uno bien rojo.

-¡¿Q-que tipo de consejos son esos?! –¿El principito no tenía descaro por ultimo?-

-Mon ami, son consejos prácticos de supervivencia, en esta escuela si bien es mixta, tan solo una vez al mes se permite una fiesta en que se puede coquetear con los Eve libremente ¿Acaso el cuerpo humano puede soportar tanta crueldad junta? Es un mes sin amour.

-Estás loco, enserio. –le dijo de manera seria Lovino, mientras se paraba rechazando la mano que el francés había tenido extendida amablemente, y se marchó.

-Recuerda, si Zhuo te pilla, te echan! –le grito como última advertencia.

¿Es que acaso no podía ser todo aún más estúpido? ¿Fiestecitas para coquetear con eves? ¿Qué lo echarían? Por favor! Es no pasaría, no es como si quisiera echarse un kiki con algún compañero suyo, el por obligación tenía que perder el tiempo hay, ni que le gustara el asunto!

Bufo enojado mientras caminaba con sus pertenencias hasta su habitación y se cambiaba de ropa, algo más sencillo como su camisa rosa favorita y unos jeans, se dirigió al casino a cenar, no sin antes ver el último mensaje de su correo, habían quedado de comer juntos con Feliciano.

-¡FRATELLO! –el chico miro hacia el frente, viendo como su hermano venia corriendo a recibirlo con un gran abrazo, Feliciano era de Piel- Fratello ¿Ya estas mejor del pie?

-Joder tonto hermano! Claro que sí! Como nueva –le afirmo mientras se golpeaba débilmente la pierna lesionada-

-Ve ~ realmente eso me calma fratello –suspiro un poco más calmado el menor, mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Hoy te traje para cenar pasta ¡La cocine yo mismo! Según Ludwig quedo molto buona!

-¿Quieres darme indigestión estúpido!? No me hables de ese alemán en mi presencia. –sentencio, Feliciano tan solo miro hacia abajo algo triste, le dolía el hecho de que, quien lo llevaría al altar no estuviera de acuerdo con su compromiso con su amado Lud.

-E-esta bien fratello.

Esa cena, no fue la más hermosa para los Vargas, no solo porque se notaba que Feliciano estaba decaído, y que el estúpido cabeza cuadrada de su novio miraba cada medio segundo a la mesa donde ellos comían en los 'obentos' –cosa que por lo que le conto Feliciano, se lo había enseñado un amigo suyo de origen japonés- sino que también le incomodaba que le miraran tanto ¿Tenia monos en la cara?

-Fratello, tienes salsa en la cara! –Aah, eso aclaraba las cosas, se limpió con la servilleta mientras masticaba la comida de Feliciano, siempre había tenido buena mano en la cocina.

Después de cenar, Lovino llevo a Feliciano hasta las puertas del Edificio rojo, para luego volver con lentitud hasta su dormitorio, no sabía por qué se sentía tan angustiado.

**Hola de nuevooo *-* llegue rápido.**

**Este capítulo, me dio algo de risa escribirlo u v uUu espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, es primera vez que escribo de los Vargas.  
hmmm bueno, muchas en los review preguntaron por parejas, en mi perfil están mis preferencias :'D pero en este fic se mencionaran o saldrán hartas parejas más que dejaremos como sorpresas. ¿Está bien?**

**Muchas gracias a los 8 review que ya tengo, enserio no me han borrado la sonrisa de la cara :'D parezco retrasada mental como Antoniooo!**

**Otra cosa que me parece importante mencionar aquí es el nombre de los Nyo, aquí la lista:**

Nyo!Belgica: Marc Van Heenskerck  
Nyo!Hungria: Daniel Hedevary  
Nyo!Belarus: Nicolai Arlovsky  
Nyo!Ucrania: Dmitri Bravigsky  
Nyo!Liechtein: Hr. Noah Stein  
Nyo!Seychelles: Jean la Roa  
Nyo!Taiwan: Aaron Wang  
Nyo!Vietnam: Lien Wang  
Nyo!Monaco: Andrea Bonnefoy  
Nyo!Wy: Will Kirkland

**Pero Wy será el único que no saldrá por ahora xDuU aun así quise mencionarle.**

**Este capítulo se parece mucho, MUCHO al primer capítulo de Renai Idenshi y si soy Sincera lo tome como guía, realmente cuando leí ese manga me gusto como este te explicaba las cosas, por lo que lo que como dije antes, lo use de referencia uwuU pero para quienes leyeron este manga, sabrán que la historia de Aoi de por sí ya no tiene mucha base con la realidad de Lovino, por lo que el hilo de la historia cambiara un poco arto al de Renai Idenshi, tan solo una cosa más copiare de ese manga, un detalle, que de seguro lo leerán más adelante.**

**Sin más, espero les haya gustado. Con mucho amor MidorikawaxRyuuji**

**pd: I need more reviewww, plz**


End file.
